The present invention relates to a security device for use with business machines and the like. In particular, it relates to a two piece clamping device that may be releasably affixed to a business machine and a cable locking device or the like.
In recent years, business offices throughout the country have experienced a rapid growth in the types and variety of business machines being used in said offices. Typically, business offices may have such business machines as, personal computers, typewriters, copiers, fascimile machines and the like. Along with the growth in the number, type and use of the business machines, the theft of such machines has also expanded.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide security devices for use with various business machines.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a security device for business machines which will permit a number of such machines to attached together by a locking cable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a security device for business machines which may be easily and quickly attached and detached from said machine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a security device for business machines which is of relative simple construction, is readily fabricated in an economical manner and may be used with a minimum amount of instructions.
The above and other objects and advantages of the presen invention will become more apparent in view of the following discussion and the drawings.